Love, Hate, and Annihilations
by xXKaleidoscopeEyesXx
Summary: Everyone knows Raven and Trevor hate each other. But is that all there is? An incident at the Coffin Club would suggest otherwise. A strange love/hate relationship forms around music and dancing. But what about Alexander? Rated T for now.


**I think it's about time we have some FFs for the Vampire Kisses series. Don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! ...Well... Except maybe the Annihilation... I have no idea if that's a real drink or not...**

* * *

It's weird. Ever since school let out, I haven't seen Alexander very much. You'd think now that I don't have to wake up during the day, I'd have more time to spend with him at night. But, I haven't. I know he's still here, because I do see him, but it's almost like he's avoiding me. In fact, he has been ever since the incident with Jagger and Luna. I think that he thinks he's responsible for what happened, which isn't true! I mean, sure, they only came here to get him, but it's not his fault they're so... Evil! 

Another odd thing, it seems that the less I see Alexander, the more I see Trevor. He just seems to show up everywhere I go. I know he's not stalking me or anything. And it's not like I enjoy it. Though he is actually sort of less of a jerk now. Don't get me wrong, he's still a jerk, just... In sort of a way that's almost endearing. Almost.

So, since I'm going to be 17 soon, my parents are letting me go out tonight. No questions asked! I can't wait. Hipsterville, here I come! Maybe I can convince Alexander to meet me at the Coffin Club. That would be great. Speaking of my beloved vampire, the sun is setting. I should run over there to say goodbye before I leave.

Once I get to the Mansion, I'm greeted by a somber Jameson, "I'm terribly sorry Miss Raven, but Master Alexander has stepped out."

"Oh," I pout, "Well... I have to go, I just wanted to say bye before I left. Would you tell him I stopped by?"

A small, sad smile graced his face, "I will."

I turned and hurried to the bus stop, where my parents, Billy Boy, Becky, and Matt were there to see me off. After brief hugs, and a promise to call when I got there, I hopped on the bus and promptly fell asleep.

When the bus pulled into the station, I was prodded awake by the woman next to me. Apparently she had important things to do, and couldn't afford to be made late by some weird teenage girl. So, I grabbed my stuff and hopped of the bus. I checked my watch and pulled put Ruby's compact, making sure my make up was okay.

With that, I straightened my plaid skirt and started walking. I felt someone following me. So I tugged on the sleeves of my fishnet over shirt and hurried my pace. Ever since Jagger, I have become a little paranoid about being alone.

I finally reached the Coffin Club and grinned. I was home. The one place where people wouldn't think I was weird. I smiled at the bouncer and flashed him my ID. He just laughed, shook his head, and let me in. He knew I was underage, but didn't care.

I stepped into the dark room. I slowly made my way over to the bar as Chevelle's "The Red" was blasting throughout the club. I settled down on a stool and waited for Romeo. When I spotted him, I waved him over. He sauntered towards me with a grin on his face.

"What'll it be Beautiful?" he asked, wiping a glass.

I flashed him a grin, "Can I get an Annihilation?"

He chuckled, "Virgin?"

I shook my head, "No, not this time."

"I'm not sure I should let you, "He trailed off.

"Oh, come on," I leaned over the counter a bit, "for me? Please?"

He glanced down a bit, "Alright..."

I let out a slight giggle, "Yay!"

He wandered over to the other end of the bar and returned shortly after with an iron maiden style goblet filled a thick, red liquid. I took a sip and winced. It tasted like blood and wine, but went down like whiskey. That's when I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Well, well, well... Monster Girl, flirting for booze? I'm surprised in you," a familiar voice murmured in my ear. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Ah, but we have something more interesting than me drinking," I gripped my goblet and turned around, "What is everyones favorite soccer star doing in a place like this?"

I eyed Trevor's appearance, vaguely acknowledging AFI's Miss Murder start pouring from the speakers. He was wearing black skinny jeans with silver chains, combat boots, and a black sleeveless shirt. He had leather cuffs around his wrists, a silver stud with a cuff in his right ear, and a spiked choker. His normally styled blond hair was spiked up with red tips. In one work, hot.

"What did you do, break into Alexander's closet?" I snapped at him.

He smirked, "Actually, Jagger gave me these before that ass left."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay... So what're you doing here?"

"I'm visiting family. Spotted you and decided to join in the fun," he shrugged.

I nodded and took a sip, "Want one?"

He stared warily at the goblet, "What's in it?"

I glanced down at the rapidly disappearing drink, "You know... I'm really not sure..."

He grin, "Sure why not?"

I smiled, "That's the spirit! Oh Romeo! Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?"

Romeo strutted over to us, "Yes Juliet? What can I get you?"

I giggled and pointed at Trevor, "One Annihilation for my friend," I downed what was left in my goblet, "And one more for me."

He shook his head and laughed, "Right away."

Four Annihilations later, Trevor and I were beginning to feel the effects of the strong liquid.

"Why did you care so much that I was with Luna?" Trevor slurred.

I shrugged, "Because she wanted to turn you into a vampire. And, you may be a jerk, but you're my jerk. You know?"

He shook his head, "No. And what do you mean I'm _your_ jerk?"

I sighed, "Think of it like we're siblings. The "no one's allowed to do that but me!" sort of thing. You know if someone were going to possibly hut me, you'd get pissed."

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess. So I'm your Jerk in the way that you're my Monster Girl. If anyone else called you that, I'd probably get a little possessive. We're the only ones allowed to bother each other."

I smiled, "Exactly!" He just stared at me. I frowned, "What?"

He shrugged, "This is the first time we've ever had a conversation where we haven't fought..."

I laughed, "You're right. And to think, all it took was booze. You know... You're not that bad when you're not teasing me..."

He flashed me a genuine smile, "And you're not that bad when you aren't trying to sabotage my popularity," he glanced up as I Hate Everything About You by Three Day's Grace started playing, "Wanna dance?"

Before I could respond, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me onto the dance floor. As the dark beat and frustrated lyrics pounded from the speakers, Trevor pulled me flush up against him. I couldn't help blushing a little as we swayed with the music. The lights were low, the music was loud, and Dullsville's gorgeous soccer star was pressed tight against me. I wasn't sure if it was the dark atmosphere or the alcohol, but Trevor was looking sexier and sexier by the second.

"You a good dancer," he purred in my ear. I couldn't even look up at him.

When the song ended, I tried to pull away. But he just tightened his grip on me. Alice Cooper's Poison started up, Just great, could there be any other song to perfectly describe the situation right now??

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

As the chorus started up, everyone around us disappeared. As cheesy as it sounds... This song seemed to say everything that was between us. The saying does go "there's a thin line between love and hate." And he and I were perfect examples. We hated each others guts, with a passion. But when it came right down to it, there was something there. Something we could never deny. Why else would he have come on to me at that party, or in his room? Why else would we always try to get each other worked up?

_I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my veins  
Youre poison, I dont want to break these chains_

I looked up into his eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing. I bit my lip when his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me even closer. He was just tall enough to look over the top of my head. Which was kind of nice, because I could tuck my head underneath his chin.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Trevor stopped dancing at this point and stared down at me. I was so transfixed by those brilliant jade eyes... I hadn't even noticed him leading me out of the crowd. We were soon in a dark corner where what little light there was couldn't reach us.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains  
Poison_

He slowly backed me into the wall. I was now pinned to a brick wall by my high school rival. What was going on? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. So to speak...

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

I was taken completely, okay not _completely_, by surprise when I felt his lips crash against mine. I immediately responded. How could I not? I submitted when his tongue demanded entrance into my mouth. As one hand firmly grabbed my ass, I vaguely registered him wrap my leg around his waist.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him in harder as his hands roamed my entire body. This was so completely wrong! This was the guy who made my life miserable for the past 16 years! We hate each other, what are we doing? My thoughts were quickly drowned out by the feeling of his hand caressing my thigh. I no longer cared...

_Poison_

Poison... That's exactly what he was. He was a delicious, toxic drug. One that I couldn't get enough of. Thoughts of Alexander were far from my mind when Trevor's hand slowly slid up my thigh and under my skirt. This was getting out of hand. It had to be the drinks. We would never do this if we were sober.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
I don't want to break these chains_

We pulled away for a moment. His bright green eyes had darkened with lust. That's all this was, there were no feelings here. There was only want. And within nanoseconds, our lips collided again. He was even hungrier than before. He left a trail of wet kisses down to the nape of my neck.

_Poison_

It was when I felt the slight pressure of his teeth that this little fantasy world of ours came to an abrupt halt. My eyes flew open as memories of Alexander came flooding back. We were no longer alone in the club. I pried Trevor off of my neck desperately, which only confused him.

_Running deep inside my veins  
Burning deep inside my veins_

He stared into my eyes, a mixture of emotions floated around emerald pools. Some of which I couldn't recognize. He tried to lean in again, but I dodged him. When I looked into his eyes again, all those emotions had turned into frustration. He promptly punched the wall beside my head and stalked back over to the bar.

_It's poison  
I don't want to break these chains_

I sighed and slowly started towards the door. Before leaving, I threw one last look over my shoulder. There was Trevor, with an Annihilation in his hand, watching me intently. A silent agreement passed between us. This would never happen again. Once I walked out that door, he was once again the soccer star, and I was once again Monster Girl. We would never speak of what went down in the Coffin Club. Sealed behind a pair of tantalizing, poisonous lips...

_Poison..._


End file.
